


lyrical

by yuuya



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV Second Person, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, background Kurosaki Ruri/Yuto, referenced Dennis Macfield/Kurosaki Ruri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuya/pseuds/yuuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's something desperate, the way so many things after the invasion are. Pressing together for warmth and comfort that isn't <em>enough</em>, because there's never enough to comfort in the wake of losing everything that matters, and so the stakes are upped; lips touching, hands fumbling against one another, breath mingling and stuttering together in the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lyrical

**Author's Note:**

> uh
> 
> this happened.

It's something desperate, the way so many things after the invasion are. Pressing together for warmth and comfort that isn't _enough_ , because there's never enough to comfort in the wake of losing everything that matters, and so the stakes are upped; lips touching, hands fumbling against one another, breath mingling and stuttering together in the darkness. Hushed noises choked against each other's skin and marks left behind because every day could be the last, every day could be the one that means the marks you leave on those around you are all that remain.

There are other marks on the both of you than the ones you leave on him and the ones he leaves on you, and both of your marks on Yuuto besides. The three of you are a unit, even if this is only ever a two-person affair while the thirds sits out on watch.

(a watch shouldn't be necessary within the survivor camp, but you three were out in the wreckage of the city before you found yourselves here and so this is what you _know_ )

You never meet his eyes during, or Yuuto's either, and you wonder if it's the same for the two of them. Whether this is the same kind of hushed, fumbled desperation between the two of them as it is when you're involved, or whether it's something different for them.

You know they were close before the invasion, in ways that were dancing toward this even if they hadn't reached it yet. You know that Shun is your _brother_ and Yuuto your _friend_ before either are your bedmate, and that without the invasion they would have remained only ever the first to you and never the second. That Yuuto and you, in particular, are joined in this way by _Shun_ and by _trauma_ rather than any real affection in this sense.

You have no illusions about the fact that you'll be the one set adrift if the city ever recovers. That Yuuto loves Shun and Shun loves Yuuto. That you and Yuuto are not and have never been in love. That Shun thinks he's failing you and corrupting you every time the two of you touch, would never let this go on beyond the bounds of the war.

You don't know whether it would help or hurt his guilt to know that he and Yuuto weren't the first to touch you like this, so you keep it to yourself. Afterwards - when all is said and done and you know how Dennis betrayed you - you'll be glad Shun never knew, but for now that's a long way off. For now it's only the uncertainty that keeps you quiet.

You know you'll be the one left behind from this, and it's fine. You're happy for them, that they'll have something they can take out of this hell and make themselves whole again with. It's fine.

(sometimes, Shun gives you his coat to wear when you're on watch, and you wrap it around yourself and breathe in the smell of him and some treacherous part of you wishes the war would never end)


End file.
